


Dust and Must

by Hgrade



Series: Degeneration Drabbles [13]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral, Robot Furries From Outer Space, minicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: He wasn't expecting all the digging.Or the dirt.





	1. Dig

**Author's Note:**

> Lol no porn this chapter.

Earth isn't a great planet, he decides it when he picks the tenth rock from between his tail plating. Sawtooth waddles faster afterwards, running to keep up with his Decepticon partner. They're in a dusty, dry place. He prefers the solid form of their ship to this wind and the clatter of sand against metal. Every step sinks him nearly a foot into the soft ground, belly skirting the surface before the unpleasantly silty granules slip into the cracks of his armor. 

Several dunes later and the big orange 'con begins to yell, immediately before digging into the sand in front of them. The minicon dashes away as her large claws fling back handfuls of grit behind her, she moves through the layers with startling ease. Quickly a large depression forms around the area, making the minicon go tumbling against the spiky cybertronian.

Scatterspike looks up, barks gruff ly"Huh?" and immediately goes back to digging one she's noticed it's just him. 

Her tail wiggles in the air as she's leaned forward, and he can't stop staring at it. Normally he wouldn't be too interested but the slight sway in her hips has him absolutely mesmerized. It takes a megacycle for her to shovel away the layer of sand, eventually hitting compacted soil and dirt. He hops to life, as her claws strike rock. The hours crawl by as the Decepticon burrows into the ground, throwing rock behind her and slowly creates a downward slope.

The minicon never leaves more than a few meters between them. Scatterspike's certain that him and the rest of them were runaway slaves or something equally as ludicrous. Before she knows it they're about a half mile deep into the rock layer, ready to head closer to the energon readings. 

She pauses, the movement of air through her systems needing to be addressed. Searing hot air bleeds from between her plating, barely stifling the glowing lights on her armor. The decepticon sits on the floor, tail swishing against the cool ground. 

"Are you okay?" his voice pinches with anxiety.

Scatterspike snorts, "Yes, I'm 'jus restin a lil." she can feel the fear in his field. 

"Do you think we're going to find anything out here?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Whatever's down here gave off a good signal for being buried so deep."

They wait peacefully for the next half megacycle. Once Scatterspike's ready she rises and goes back to digging. Outside, the sun draws down. The cybertronians keep digging. Sawtooth remains weary, watching for any other relic hunters that might try sneaking up on them. 

Scatterspike's claws dig quickly through the compressed rock. The minicon keeps his eyes on her too, there had been so many bots trying to keep their claws on them, he wonders if the ragtag group didn't realize just how powerful their altmodes could be. Before he knows it there's a sickening crackle over their heads and the roof begins to drip with bits of broken rock. Scatterspike pauses in her work, drawing back and then scuttling away. The minicon follows quickly after her, nearly tripping every five steps.

He careens into her when they finally stop outside of the rubble. Slowly, the tunnel collapses. The sand buckles down and the 'con swears angrily. Sawtooth cringes at her, not wanting her ire. 

"I guess we're stuck outside for the night." she huffs, grimacing before laying down on the soft sand.

"Y-yeah." the minicon sits down shortly. Just then, the darkness presses in on his optics. He registers how bright they must be in this cool night.

When Sawtooth wakes, it's to the sound of digging. A gruff grunt echos, he rises. The minicon can't see Scatterspike but he can hear her "Hey!" 

Sand sprays across his lap as the decepticon comes down the dune. He coughs, sputters and rises to his pedes. A blanket of sand had covered him in the night. She huffs as he struggles up, "Are we under attack!?" panic laces his sand-salted voice.

Gruff laugher insults no-one. "Naw, we need to get goin. Something stronger 's near us. I reckon we'll be there before the day's over." she picks him up by his dorsal fin, eliciting a loud squeak from the minicon. "Let's get going." 

He doesn't like the way her fangs glisten in the light.


	2. Exhaustion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn.  
> Sawtooth's pretty self conscious and anxious if you can't stand that don't read.  
> If cloaca triggers you DO NOT READ.
> 
> Minor corrections added.

It's a huge, massive drop. The ground ripped into two from tectonic forces, or perhaps something worse. Judging by the way Scatterspike whoops, it's the latter. Sawtooth goes tumbling after her when she lets go of him, sliding down the dunes towards the break in the ground. The ravine's depths are so dark he can't see anything at the bottom, it makes him feel ice cold. 

They take their time picking a way down towards the floor of the crevice, but the light grows so dim that he can't see when the ground changes. Metal, hard and old. Weather beaten shards are scattered in the sand. Scatterspike grins and her steps make clunky noises against the roof of some ancient ship.

He can barely think of their surroundings when they're so close together, fixated on the curve of her back. Scatterspike begins to peel off pieces of the hull, slow and methodically. Sawtooth thinks carefully of their excursions together, he'd felt it again. Her field slipping slowly over him, like a hand in the dark. The shark shaped minicon replies with an awake sense of curiosity and she goes away momentarily.

There's hardly time to think when their pit stops on plants of little worth other than ruins had been so short. Sawtooth wasn't sure she noticed all the looking he did, but it was never more than that. They were alone long enough, and the others didn't notice. Aerobolt would be so disappointed if he had the faintest inkling that any cyber-pheromone driven thoughts might harm their desperate group. A knot of dread settles in the minicon's tank, his optics drag themselves off of Scatterspike's metallic hide.

After a few cycles she's gotten through the thick hull, "This musta been a tanker of some sort." she grins and sucks in the energon laced air greedily, mouth filling with saliva.

Sawtooth's tank grumbles with hunger, they had eaten a few days ago. Supplies on the ship were limited, with transport and passengers needing the same fuel things became more complicated. The blue energon glimmers faintly, he realizes it's a puddle on the floor. "Do you think they had any supplies on here?"

"Uh maybe? Maybe not?" she reaches over, grabs the minicon's tail and drags him closer to her side. Sawtooth's expression flips from surprise to fear, to something panicked in a nanoclick. He writhes in her grip before, rising to his pedes again. The decepticon unceremoniously pushes him down the hole she'd made.

It stinks, like old oil and death. Sawtooth scrabbles out of the way, claws hooking onto the grated floor. Shortly the 'con lands where he had been a few moments before. 

"Hhew, I gus we got here a few million years late." she vents, rising dust from the floor. There's the punctured energon tanks on one of the walls. "I think we're in a wing." the decepticon grumbles and slides down the grated floor.

The blue minicon watches in horror as she nears the edge, only her biolights lighting anything around them. Below the edge of the wing's sheared hallway is nothing. His body tenses and he feels the shivers crawl up his spinal strut. "Don't!" he screeches.

Scatterspike laughs, legs bunching just before she jumps onto the canyon wall. The minicon relaxes. 

"Come on. Dont' be scurred, just get movin" her tail wiggles and he slides further down, then hops onto the side of the canyon. The minicon's short fingers, cutesy-clawed and somewhat blunt can't find enough purchase. He sides down the wall and vents quickly, deep, fear spiking as he realizes there's no way for him to know what's below them. His tail flicks and writhes in fear and he falls further from the wall without any way to hold on.

Suddenly, there's a sturdy grip on his tail. Pain ratchets up his loose tail joints and he stiffens them instinctively, slipping into his alt mode. She slams him into the wall for a moment before wiggling him out and continuing downwards.

Sawtooth decides he doesn't like heights, or the dark or any particular combination of the two. The lack of visual feedback gives him a sense of vertigo. It feels like they're climbing forever when she finally hops off the edge and lands on the floor. 

The minicon shifts back, vents running hot with fear and his field tingling with dread. She gives him a few hard pats and starts moving. There's darkness on either side of them, but the walls of the ravine are still there. A natural bridge made from a massive chunk of ancient rock, not a real floor. He feels dizzy from staring out into the darkness.

They continue down the dark path until she checks the sensor again. It's not very dramatic when she digs into the hard rock of the wall, flakes of metallic paint sparking and fizzling off as she hits bits of metal in it. The blinding light glimmers as she finally hits it. "I don't believe my optics." the con laughs.

"What is it?"

"Raw energon." She taps the crystal curiously, it plinks solidly. Then the femme scratches it with the edge of her nail. The raw energon crystal pulses nauseatingly fast, humming with energy before weeping liquid energon. After but a nanoklick, the 'con bites on the corner of it. Her sharp, thick teeth crack through the surface. Fluid drips from the crevice and she licks it up, suddenly seized with hunger once presented with a feast. 

Sawtooth cringes before taking several steps back. Energon and rough handling aren't good things to go together. His little spark flutters with fear as the crunch of broken energon shards plink against the floor. An agonizing cycle of her licking passes and the Decepticon gives a triumphant noise. 

"It ain't no artifact, but it is" she grunts with the effort of pulling the massive chunk of energon out of the celling. "useful." the minicon can be read like an open datapad. The sizzle of hunger and lust and fear clinging to the area around him. She tears out a rough crystal shard and offers it to him.

The minicon takes it nervously. "Can't this explode?"

She laughs, "Just scrape it and it'll bleed. All energon processin does is irritate them into liquid form. You've never dealt with the real stuff?" she spits out the leftover silicone shards onto the floor, smacking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

Sawtooth scratches a shallow hole into the crystal, the fluid puddling into the makeshift cup. He laps at it desperately, body shaking from exhaustion. 

The decepticon keeps digging, exposing more of the crystalline fuel they need. "Not sure he's gon be too happy about this. We were supposed to find the rest of that ship." she sighs, shaking her head. Her body's tired too and still full of sand in unpleasant places. She sits on her haunches and speaks to the minicon. "Let's take a break. They're gunna have to wait til we make it to the bottom, and then come all the way up top." she frowns. "That's going to take a long time."

He isn't paying attention to her, and she can tell. Sawtooth's tongue traces the rough edge of the crystal and he nibbles hard enough to make it bleed more. His optics tough, are trying to fixate on anything but the femme's groin. Which, unfortunately he has not been able to do. His optics drift up to her face when she stops talking. "What?"

"I said, are you done starin at me?"

His face turns a million shades of energon blue. "N-n. Wha-What!? I'm not looking at you!" he's so startled the crystal tumbles to the ground. He turns around and then feels her massive paw-like servo around his tail, dragging him closer. 

"You should try to focus more on helpin out." her claws ghost over the top of his tail. "Instead of thinking about fragging, okay?"

"I-I I've been trying." he gives up on resisting, letting himself be pulled closer. A shiver runs up his frame. "I'm sorry. Please," he bites his lip. "don't hurt me."

Guffawing, "You're pretty cute, I wouldn hurt you n'less you did somethin really stupid." she grins, he feels something invade his field. The spikey decepticon usually keeps her field reeled in, but she lets him sense out the emotions coursing through it. She's also easy to read, attraction, something hollow and a sense of curiosity blunder out. "So."

"So?" he says, his head lifting up.

"Do you want to mess around?"

He's completely, utterly dumbfounded. The minicon chides himself, she's straightforward. He probably could of just asked her at any point about fragging. His friends will be so disappointed, but the minicon kicks that thought process to the back of his mind. "Yes, just-"

The femme drags him closer, her claws curling around his body and drawing him up against her chassy. He can feel her venting, breathing, it makes him feel like he's overheating from the contact. Confusion, arousal, bizarre confusion, it's nearly romantic until she begins to shake her body- and him violently. Sawtooth cringes and clings as sand showers off of the nooks and crannies they'd hidden in. Some of it from her land on him, she sets him down and shakes her head to the side.

"Thanks." he opens a few parts here and there, relaxing to let out more of the granules. 

Scatterspike puts her hands on her hips, "Sandier than a bream long city eatin worm." she raises a brow at him, and he realizes what she's waiting for.

Sawtooth wishes she would shut up, he shivers as his plate finally draws down. The smooth metal of his belly feels cold against the air, lubricant dripping down as soon as there's nothing holding it back. Two fins slip out of his body, both dotted with blue stripes from the energon lines running inside of them. The minicon's eyes snap open, Scatterspike's curious expression makes him step back. "I-is this right? Am I a freak??" his hands tremble, all at once angry and humiliated that she isn't speaking.

Then the 'con reaches out and touches his shoulder with a servo. "Yer fine, calm down." her tail swishes lazily against the cavern floor, just the tip.

His thoughts of alienation evaporate as quickly as they appeared, the coat of lust in the air making him eye the decepticon again. The orange femme sits on the floor, waiting curiously for him. "I'm going to pick you up, yer really short." she snorts and grabs him by his sides. Though he goes stiff, he relaxes almost immediately afterwards. Her breath is warm against his groin and she gives a cautious lick of his underbelly, just above his now absent privacy plate. Dust, mostly at least there's no sand on her tongue. 

Mentally she snickers, his stomach quivering and tensing as she licks one of those special fins. Hips snap forward as she wraps her lips around one, the minicon groans as his claws grasp the decorative, glowing plate on her head. She hasn't dealt with a sharticon in a long, long time. Her tongue presses against the fin, wraps around it and she sucks on it hard enough that he starts to shake and writhe. There's a moment where he stops moving and she feels the sudden squirt of fluid against her muzzle, coating her jaw. She opens her mouth and laps at his open slit, drinking the nantite filled fluid from the source with long laps.

Sawtooth shudders and pets her face, thoughtlessly as her thick tongue invades his cloaca. He squeezes around her tongue at the point it's too thick to go any further, milking the slick organ and venting hard. His hud is covered in temperature warnings and his seams are open to cool his body. He should of done this sooner. 

After a cycle or two she sets him on her thigh, "Are you online?" lusty, gruff.

It catches his attention, "Yes." he takes a deep breath and clings against her, feeling up the side of her soft-meshed belly. "Uh." he looks from her chest- which eclipses him from the angle he's trying to look up at her with.

She sets him down. "I have to lay down, unless you'd like spines skewering you." she grins.

"No, I'm good." he motions forward with his hands and wishes his legs were more steady.

Her tail thumps against the floor, legs spread to either side. Her claws are not great masturbation tools, which meant relying on the tools in their gang. She slips open her interface panel and the minicon crawls between her legs. Despite being spent the fins are still out, and he's smart enough to put it all together in that processor of his. 

The protective lips over her valve are thick and fat, he pulls one side open carefully with his clawed fingers. Stringy bits of lubricant cling to the side he's holding open. With the other he holds his fins together- it's nerve wracking to do so with such danger so close at hand. It feels good, her entrance easily takes in the two tips and he feels his pulse quicken as he hilts. Her vault smothers his fins over with velvety, lick heat. The minicon grabs onto her hip plating tightly and starts to fuck, moving with sharp, slow movements. 

She jerks back in response, moving her hips towards him. They clank and she thrusts up in time with him, the minicon getting deeper until he pulls all the way out and slams back in. It takes a lot more for him to find the spots she likes, the upper part of her slick chamber being her favorite spot. He lets go with one clawed servo, before sliding a claw in along with his fins. There's enough room for him to do so, he hardly has to push for her to relax enough to let it in. He feels her tighten against the digit and he finds the soft nub of flesh that must be one of her larger nodes. His fingers are so short he can barely rub it and focus on anything at the same time.

It clocks down to him and her moving together, the sudden rolls and jerks of hips. She comes hard, clenching around his sore fins. Rubs him down with her claws pleasantly and he keeps riding her until he manages a second, weaker coming inside of her slick vent.

There's nothing but heavy breathing in the darkness, only the flow of biolights. The minicon crawls up her frame and she wraps a lazy arm around him. He can feel himself drift off into a dusty recharge.


End file.
